1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive wheel bearing assemblies and, more particularly, to a drive wheel bearing assembly comprising drive shafts and wheel bearings for use in power transmission systems for transmitting power from the engine of vehicles to the drive wheels.
2. Description of the Background Art
The power transmission system for transmitting power from the engine of a vehicle to the drive wheels needs to respond to angular and axial displacements caused by a change in the relative positional relationship between the engine and the wheels. For example, as shown in FIG. 40, there is interposed an intermediate shaft 1 between the engine and the drive wheel, and one end of the intermediate shaft 1 is coupled to a differential via a sliding type constant velocity universal joint J1, while the other end thereof is coupled to a wheel rib 2 via a fixed type constant velocity universal joint J2 and a wheel bearing 8. There are installed seal boots 10a, 10b for preventing the entry of foreign matter and preventing grease from leaking outwardly, between the fixed-type constant velocity universal joint J2 and the intermediate shaft 1 as well as between the sliding type constant velocity universal joint J1 and the intermediate shaft 1, respectively.
The sliding type constant velocity universal joint J1 is adapted to plunge to absorb axial displacements, whereas the fixed type constant velocity universal joint J2 is adapted to allow only angular displacements. The sliding type constant velocity universal joint J1, the fixed type constant velocity universal joint J2, and the intermediate shaft 1 constitute a drive shaft 1xe2x80x2 which is in turn provided with the wheel bearing 8 to constitute the drive wheel bearing assembly.
In the drive wheel bearing assembly, the constant velocity universal joints J1, J2 are provided with specified operative angles with the drive shaft 1xe2x80x2 being mounted to the vehicle body. Since the operative angle of the constant velocity universal joints J1, J2 changes successively, the fixed type constant velocity universal joint J2 is generally used outboard of the vehicle, whereas the sliding type constant velocity universal joint J1 is used inboard of the vehicle, thereby responding to a change in operative angle.
The fixed type constant velocity universal joint J2 located on the outboard side mainly comprises an inner joint ring 4 mounted to the other end of the intermediate shaft 1, an outer joint ring 3 connected to the wheel bearing 8, a plurality of torque transmission bearing balls 5 which are incorporated in between the track grooves of the inner joint ring 4 and the outer joint ring 3, and retainers 6 which are interposed between the outer spherical surface of the inner joint ring 4 and the inner spherical surface of the outer joint ring 3 to retain the torque transmission bearing balls 5.
The wheel bearing 8 mounted concentrically to the fixed type constant velocity universal joint J2 comprises a hub ring 7 into which a stem portion 11 of the outer joint ring 3 is inserted and which is connected by a nut 12 to allow torque to be transmitted by means of serrations. The wheel bearing 8 is so adapted as to rotatably support said hub ring 7, to which the wheel rib 2 is fixed, against a knuckle 9 connected to the vehicle body via a plurality of rows of bearing balls 13a, 13b. For example, there is also another structure available for connecting the wheel bearing 8 to the constant velocity universal joint J2, as shown in FIG. 41 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. Hei 10-264605).
The structure shown in FIG. 41 is adapted to form one race 14a of a plurality of rows of races 14a, 14b directly on the outer diameter portion of the hub ring 7, whereas the other race 14b is formed on the outer diameter portion of a separate inner ring 15 which is press fitted over a reduced diameter shoulder portion of the hub ring 7. An extended portion 16t or a reduced diameter shoulder portion of the hub ring 7 extended axially, is connected with an auxiliary ring 17 and the end portion of the extended portion 16 is caulked, thereby providing the bearing balls 13a, 13b with a specified preload. Serrations 18a, 18b are formed on the outer diameter portion of the extended portion 16 and on the inner diameter portion of the auxiliary ring 17, respectively. In addition, serrations 19a, 19b are formed on the outer diameter portion of the auxiliary ring 17 and on the inner diameter portion of the outer joint ring 3 of the constant velocity universal joint J2, respectively. The inner diameter portion of the outer joint ring 3 is adapted to fit over the outer diameter portion of the auxiliary ring 17, thereby allowing the serrations 18a, 18b, 19a, 19b of the extended portion 16 of the hub ring 7, the auxiliary ring 17, and the outer joint ring 3 to serve to transmit torque. Annular grooves are formed circumferentially on the engagement surfaces of the auxiliary ring 17 and the outer joint ring 3, and a keeper ring 20 is thereby allowed to sit in the annular grooves and thus engageably mounted therein. Incidentally, for example, as another connection structure similar to the one in the foregoing, also available is the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,075.
Incidentally, the structure shown in FIG. 41 allows the constant velocity universal joints J2 and the wheel bearing 8 to be freely mounted thereto or dismounted therefrom. However, in the assembly process, it is necessary to mount the drive shaft 1xe2x80x2 to the wheel bearing 8, where said drive shaft 1xe2x80x2 comprises the fixed type constant velocity universal joint J2 located on the outboard side, the sliding type constant velocity universal joint J1 located on the inboard side (refer to FIG. 40), and the intermediate shaft 1. The drive shaft 1xe2x80x2 comprising the two constant velocity universal joints. J1, J2 and the intermediate shaft 1 was axially long and heavy, thus making it difficult to be handled and to improve efficiency of assembly.
In addition, the seal boots 10a, 10b have to be more frequently replaced than other parts. In particular, the seal boot 10a located on the outboard side has a shorter life than the seal boot 10b located on the inboard side due to more frequent cracks or scratches caused by small stones or obstacles.
Furthermore, the seal boots 10a, 10b are generally formed of rubber, however, recent years have seen a greater use of resinous boots which are higher in hardness than the rubber boots, more resistant to damage caused by cracks or scratches, and more reliable in durability. However, it is still difficult to totally eliminate the possibility of damage even with the boots of this type, thus remaining the boots susceptible to improvement. Under the aforementioned circumstances, it is now desired to improve the replacement efficiency of boots.
Upon replacement of the seal boot 10a on the outboard side, the drive shaft 1xe2x80x2, which is axially long and heavy, has to be once dismounted from the vehicle body, then the sliding type constant velocity universal joint J1 on the inboard side is disassembled, and then the seal boot 10a has to be replaced from the inboard side. This causes a decrease in efficiency of the replacement.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.Hei 10-325420 discloses an assembly for saving time and manpower for disassembling the constant velocity universal joint J1 located on the inboard side. The assembly allows the opening edge of the reduced diameter side of a boot on the outboard side to be equal in diameter to or greater than the fixed portion of the enlarged diameter side of a boot on the inboard side in order to allow the boot on the outboard side to pass over the outer circumference of the boot on the inboard side so that the boot on the outboard side can be replaced with the constant velocity universal joint on the inboard side remaining in place.
However, the assembly disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.Hei 10-325420 presented the following problems. That is, an increase in the space volume inside the boot causes correspondingly an increase in the amount, of grease to be filled therein. This caused the centrifugal force due to rotation to increase, thereby leading to an increase in expansion of the boot and leaving in particular a durability problem at high speeds. In addition, a spacer added to the intermediate shaft causes an increase in the weight of the intermediate shaft, thus causing an increase in consumption of fuel and making it difficult to reduce the weight of the assembly. In addition, an increase in the space of the outer diameter portion may cause a problem of interfering with the surrounding parts to occur.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 41, there are formed annular grooves on the engagement surfaces of the outer joint ring 3 and the auxiliary ring 17, on which the serrations 18, 19 are formed, and the keeper ring 20 sits in the annular grooves to allow the constant velocity universal joint J2 and the wheel bearing 8 to be connected to each other to transmit torque. This shows that the serrations fit too tightly to each other to prevent circumferential play would make it difficult to assure the engagement of the keeper ring 20 in place (in the annular grooves), and thus the serrations have to be loosely engaged with each others. This in turn causes wearing or feeling of the serrations 18, 19 to be degraded due to the circumferential play.
In addition, the assembly is provided with the extended portion 16, or the edge portion of the reduced diameter shoulder of the hub ring 7 extended axially, then the auxiliary ring 17 is press fitted over the extended portion 16, and thereafter the outer joint ring 3 of the constant velocity universal joint J2 is coupled to the extended portion 16. Accordingly, the extended portion 16 provided on the edge portion of the hub ring 7 causes not only an increase in weight of the entire assembly but also some degradation in steering performance due to a displacement of the joint center in an axially inboard direction. In other words, the steering angle of the constant velocity universal joint J2 is made smaller, so that the turning radius of the vehicle is made larger even with the same allowable operative angle of the constant velocity universal joint J2.
In general, it is said that the joint center lying on the axis of the king pin will cause no moment to act on the constant velocity universal joint J2 upon turning the vehicle and thus provides improved running stability. However, the aforementioned structure allows the joint center to be displaced in an axially inboard direction and thus causes some degradation in running stability.
Furthermore, suppose that the constant velocity universal joints J2 and the wheel bearing 8 are adapted to be freely mounted or dismounted as described in the foregoing, and the inner ring 15 has been dislodged from the hub ring 7, the inner ring 15 being fitted over the reduced diameter shoulder portion of the hub ring 7 and provided with the race located on the inboard side. In this case, there is a danger that the wheel is dislodged from the vehicle body and therefore certain robust fastener means have to be provided to prevent the inner ring 15 from, dislodging from the hub ring 7. However, such robust fastener means would cause the structure to become more complicated or an increase in number of the parts, and thus would not be preferably provided.
Furthermore, it is also necessary to follow the procedures for re-setting the preload all over again to mount or dismount the constant velocity universal joint J2 and the wheel bearing 8 for replacement or the like. However, the re-setting or caulking would possibly cause a lack or an excess of preload which may have an adverse effect on the rigidity and life of the bearing, therefore leaving a good deal desired to be solved. In addition, the size of the bearing assembly is determined in terms of the weight of the vehicle to some extent irrespective of the piston displacement. However, the constant velocity universal joint is chosen from a pre-sorted collection of graded sizes in accordance with the piston displacement or the engine torque, and thus there are several joint sizes available for the same type of vehicle. This provides a large number of combinations between the bearing assembly and the constant velocity universal joint, thus making the aforementioned caulking complicated in the manufacturing steps.
Objects of the present invention are to simplify assembling and disassembling procedures or replacement of parts, improve the performance of vehicles, and provide reduced weight and size. To achieve these objects, a drive wheel bearing assembly according to the present-invention has a fixed type constant velocity universal joint, coupled to a wheel bearing, mounted to one end portion of an intermediate shaft, and a sliding type constant velocity universal joint, coupled to a differential, mounted to the other end portion of said intermediate shaft. The drive wheel bearing assembly is characterized in that one end portion of a stub shaft is connected to an inner joint ring of said fixed type constant velocity universal joint via torque transmission portions; one end portion of said intermediate shaft is connected to the other end portion of the stub shaft via torque transmission portions; a threaded portion is formed on an outer diameter portion of either the intermediate shaft or the stub shaft; a nut member threadedly engages the threaded portion; and a keeper ring is fitted into annular grooves formed on the other outer diameter portion of said intermediate shaft or said stub shaft and an inner diameter portion of said nut member to allow said nut member not to move axially but to be rotatable.
The drive wheel bearing assembly according to the present invention has the stub shaft integrated with the fixed type constant velocity universal joint and allows the intermediate shaft to be mounted to or dismounted from the stub shaft. This allows assembling and disassembling procedures or the replacement of the boot to be simplified, thus improving the workability thereof and the functions such as the steering function and running stability of the vehicles, and reducing in weight and size of the assembly.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the stub shaft and the intermediate shaft may be mounted to or dismounted from each other by means of the connecting structure comprising the nut member and the keeper ring. Accordingly, the inner joint ring of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint can be tightly fitted over the stub shaft, and the stub shaft can be tightly fitted over the intermediate shaft, thereby preventing circumferential play of the torque transmission portions.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, making the maximum outer diameter of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint smaller than the outer diameter of the wheel bearing would allow an entire unit comprising the wheel bearing and the fixed type constant velocity universal joint to be mounted to and dismounted from the vehicle body.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, of said stub shaft and the intermediate shaft, making at least the stub shaft hollow would make it possible to reduce the weight of the drive wheel bearing assembly.
In addition, the drive wheel bearing assembly according to the present invention has a fixed type constant velocity universal joint, coupled to a wheel bearing, mounted to one end portion of an intermediate shaft, and a sliding type constant velocity universal joint, coupled to a differential, mounted to the other end portion of said intermediate shaft. The drive wheel bearing assembly is characterized by comprising a stub shaft connected to an inner joint ring of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint by means of torque transmission portions and an engagement portion, formed on an outer diameter portion of one end thereof, and connected detachably to the intermediate shaft by means of torque transmission portions and an engagement portion, formed on an inner diameter portion of the other end thereof. The drive wheel bearing assembly is also characterized in that the torque transmission portions on the other end portion of the stub shaft are made larger in diameter than the torque transmission portions on the one end portion.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, the drive wheel bearing assembly is characterized by comprising a stub shaft-connected to an inner joint ring of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint by means of torque transmission portions and an engagement portion, formed on an outer diameter portion of one end thereof, and connected detachably to the hollow intermediate shaft by means of torque transmission portions and an engagement portion, formed on an outer diameter portion of the other end thereof. The drive wheel bearing assembly is characterized in that the torque transmission portions on the other end portion of the stub shaft are made larger in diameter than the torque transmission portions on the one end portion.
The drive wheel bearing assembly is provided with a structure in which the one end portion of the stub shaft engages the inner joint ring of said fixed type constant velocity universal joint via the torque transmission portions and an engagement portion, and the intermediate shaft is detachably connected to the outer diameter portion extended from the one end portion of the stub shaft via the torque transmission portions and the engagement portion formed the other end portion of said stub shaft. The stub shaft is thereby integrated with the fixed type constant velocity universal joint to unitize the wheel bearing, the constant velocity universal joint, and the stub shaft.
Accordingly, the intermediate shaft is mounted to or dismounted from the integrated stub shaft. This allows assembling and disassembling procedures or the replacement of the boot to be simplified, thus improving the workability thereof and the functions such as the steering function and running stability of the vehicles, and reducing in weight and size of the assembly.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the torque transmission portions may be preferably formed of serrations engaged with each other. In addition, according to still another embodiment of the present invention, the engagement portion can be adapted to have a protruding member arranged on an outer diameter portion of the one end portion of the stub shaft and on an outer diameter portion or an inner diameter portion on the one end portion of the intermediate shaft in order to prevent axial movement thereof at an end portion of the torque transmission portions.
Furthermore, the drive wheel bearing assembly according to the present invention has a fixed type constant velocity universal joint, coupled to a wheel bearing, mounted to one end portion of an intermediate shaft, and a sliding type constant velocity universal joint, coupled to a differential, mounted to the other end portion of said intermediate shaft. The drive wheel bearing assembly is characterized in that an allowable plunging down to a bottom portion of an outer joint ring of said sliding type constant velocity universal joint is set to at least a width of an inner joint ring of said fixed type constant velocity universal joint at a minimum operative angle of the sliding type constant velocity universal joint.
In the present invention, the allowable plunging down to the bottom portion of the outer joint ring of the sliding type constant velocity universal joint is set to at least the width of the inner joint ring of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint at the minimum operative angle of the sliding type constant velocity universal joint. For this reason, a sliding portion of the sliding type constant velocity universal joint is only slid toward the bottom portion of the outer joint ring, thereby allowing the intermediate shaft to be dismounted from the inner joint ring of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint without causing said sliding portion to interfere with the bottom portion of the outer joint ring. Therefore, it is not necessary to dismount the drive shaft from the vehicle body.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the stem portion of the outer joint ring of said fixed type constant velocity universal joint may be preferably made hollow, and the hollow portion may preferably be allowed to communicate with a house portion of the outer joint ring. With such a structure, it is made possible to push out the intermediate shaft located at the house portion of the outer joint ring of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint from the hollow portion of said wheel bearing, thus facilitating dismounting of the intermediate shaft. In addition, since the wheel bearing and the house portion of the outer joint ring of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint are made hollow in common to communicate with the atmosphere, thereby preventing an increase in temperature due to operation. Furthermore, it is made possible to reduce the weight of the bearing assembly. Furthermore, according to another embodiment of the present invention, in the structure in which an end cap is mounted to the communicating region between the hollow portion of said stem portion and said house portion, a communicating portion may be preferably formed substantially at the center of the end cap. The structure adapted as such would prevent the boot from being expanded or contracted due to a change in the internal temperature of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, it is preferable for said wheel bearing to be plastically connected to the outer joint ring of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint. The drive wheel bearing assembly can be reduced in weight by plastically coupling the wheel bearing to the outer joint ring of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, mounting a seal boot on said stub shaft or on the outer diameter portion of the other end portion of the intermediate shaft would make it possible to replace the boot by allowing the intermediate shaft to be mounted to or dismounted from the stub shaft. Incidentally, according to another embodiment of the present invention, said seal boot may be preferably formed of resin. Use of resinous boots would make it possible to prevent loss of life of the drive wheel bearing assembly due to damage such as cracks or scratches and to provide improved durability.
Incidentally, according to another embodiment, the present invention is applicable to a structure in which one of a plurality of rows of races in said wheel bearing is formed on an outer diameter portion of a hub ring constituting the wheel bearing, and another race is formed on an outer diameter portion of a separate inner ring engaging the outer joint ring of said fixed type constant velocity universal joint.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, opposite edges of said inner ring and hub ring may be brought into contact with each other, and a coupler collar is mounted to the abutting edge portions of said hub ring and inner ring. When the fixed type constant velocity universal joint is dismounted from the hub ring and inner rings coupled by the coupler collar to each other, this would allow said inner ring to remain in the fixed type constant velocity universal joint and thus prevent the inner ring from being dislodged from the wheel bearing, thus providing a structure which allows the inner ring and hub ring to be readily separable from the fixed type constant velocity universal joint.
Furthermore, such a structure has been employed in which the hub ring abuts axially the inner ring, thereby reducing the size of the entire assembly in the axial direction and providing more flexibility in design. That is, when displaced in an outboard direction, the center of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint to be connected to the hub ring and inner ring can sit on the king pin axis. The center of joint sitting on the king pin axis would allow the fixed type constant velocity universal joint to be acted upon by no moment upon turning the vehicles thus providing improved steering and running stability.
Furthermore, according to another embodiment, the present invention is also applicable to a structure in which at least one of the plurality of rows of races of said wheel bearing is formed integrally on the outer diameter portion of the outer joint ring of said fixed type constant velocity universal joint.
Incidentally, according to another embodiment, the present invention is applicable to a structure in which one of the plurality of rows of races in said wheel bearing is formed on the outer diameter portion of the hub ring constituting the wheel bearing, and another race is formed on the outer diameter portion of the separate inner ring engaging said hub ring.
In this case, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a fix preload (or a self-retaining function) to obviate the necessity to perform experience-requiring re-setting of the preload, even when the fixed type constant velocity universal joint is mounted to or dismounted from the wheel bearing.
The drive wheel bearing assembly according to another embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that projections and depressions are formed on one of or both of engagement surfaces of said hub ring and said inner ring; said engagement surfaces are expanded or compressed radially to thereby connect plastically said hub ring and said inner ring to each other; serrations formed on said hub ring or said inner ring are allowed to transmit torque, and a keeper ring detachably engages an annular groove formed on said hub ring or said inner ring, allowing said keeper ring to be axially engageable therewith.
As described above, such a one-touch connectable structure with a keeper ring used instead of a conventional complicated connecting structure has been employed in which the hub ring and inner ring are plastically connected to each other to make the axial fastening pressure and the preload of the rollers independent of each other, thereby obviating the necessity of re-setting the preload required upon mounting or dismounting the constant velocity universal joint, and allowing the stabilized preload to provide stabilized bearing rigidity and bearing life. This makes it possible to make the drive wheel bearing assembly and the constant velocity universal joint independent of each other and to replace parts easily, thus allowing the constant velocity universal joint to be easily and quickly mounted and dismounted.
When located at a position accessible from outside, said keeper ring can employ any shape such as rectangular, circular, or elliptical in cross section. However, when located at a position inaccessible from outside, the keeper ring is given a circular cross section according to another embodiment of the present invention. The keeper ring made circular in cross section is acted upon by a specified axial force, thereby allowing said keeper ring to contract radially by itself to be withdrawn.
For example, the following structures are available to allow the serrations of the hub ring or the inner ring to transmit torque.
(1) A structure according to another embodiment of the present invention in which an outer diameter surface of the hub ring and an inner diameter surface of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint, extended from the engagement surfaces between the hub ring and the inner ring are connected engageably by serrations to each other,
(2) A structure according to still another embodiment of the present invention in which an outer diameter surface of the inner ring and an inner diameter surface of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint are connected engageably by serrations to each other,
(3) A structure according to still further embodiment of the present invention in which an inner diameter surface of the inner ring and an outer diameter surface of the fixed type constant velocity universal joint are connected engageably by serrations to each other.
(4) A structure according to another embodiment of the present invention in which the inner diameter surface of the hub ring and an outer diameter surface outboard of a torque transmission coupling shaft are connected engageably by serrations to each other, and an outer diameter surface inboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft and an inner diameter surface of an edge portion outboard of the outer joint ring are connected engageably by serrations to each other.
(5) A structure according to still another embodiment of the present invention in which the inner diameter surface of the hub ring and the outer diameter surface outboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft which also serves as an inner ring are connected engageably by serrations to each other, and the outer diameter surface inboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft and the inner diameter surface of an edge portion outboard of the outer joint ring are connected engageably by serrations to each other.
(6) A structure according to still another embodiment of the present invention in which the inner diameter surface of the hub ring and the outer diameter surface outboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft, also serving as the inner ring, are connected engageably by serrations to each other, and the inner diameter surface inboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft and the outer diameter surface of an edge portion outboard of the outer joint ring are connected engageably by serrations to each other.
Incidentally, heat treatment can be performed on the torque transmission serrations described above, as required.
Any one of the aforementioned structures (1) to (6) can be provided with a serration connecting region on the engagement surfaces except for plastically connected regions between the hub ring and inner ring, thereby providing an increase in torque to be possibly transmitted.
According to another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that the inner diameter surface of said hub ring and an outer diameter surface outboard of a torque transmission coupling shaft are connected engageably by serrations to each other; an outer diameter surface inboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft and an inner diameter surface of an edge portion outboard of said outer joint ring are connected engageably by serrations to each other; a reduced diameter edge portion inboard of said hub ring is plastically deformed radially outwards by caulking to be fixedly pressed against said inner ring in its outboard direction; and an edge portion of the torque transmission coupling shaft inserted from its outboard side into the inner diameter portion of said hub ring and the outer joint ring are axially coupled to each other by detachable coupling means.
According to still another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that the inner diameter surface of said hub ring and the outer diameter surface outboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft are connected engageably by serrations to each other; the outer diameter surface inboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft and the inner diameter surface of an edge portion outboard of said outer joint ring are connected engageably by serrations to each other; the outer diameter of the torque transmission coupling shaft engaging the serrations of said outer joint ring is made larger at least than said inner ring; the edge portion outboard of said torque transmission coupling shaft is plastically deformed radially outwards by caulking to be fixedly pressed against said inner ring in its outboard direction; and the edge portion of the torque transmission coupling shaft inserted from an outboard side into the inner diameter portion of said hub ring and the outer joint ring are axially coupled to each other by detachable coupling means.
According to still another embodiment, the present invention is characterized by comprising a torque transmission coupling shaft for also serving as the inner ring allowed to engage said hub ring. This invention is also characterized in that the inner diameter surface of said hub ring and the outer diameter surface outboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft are connected engageably by serrations to each other; the outer diameter surface inboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft and the inner diameter surface of an edge portion outboard of said outer joint ring are connected engageably by serrations to each other; and the edge portion outboard of said torque transmission coupling shaft is plastically deformed radially outwards by caulking to be fixedly pressed against said torque transmission coupling shaft in its outboard direction; and said torque transmission coupling shaft and the outer joint ring are thereby axially coupled to each other by detachable coupling means.
According to still further another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that the inner diameter surface of said hub ring and the outer diameter surface outboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft, also serving as the inner ring, are connected engageably by serrations to each other; the inner diameter surface inboard of the torque transmission coupling shaft and the outer diameter surface of an edge portion outboard of the outer joint ring are connected engageably by serrations to each other; the edge portion outboard of said torque transmission coupling shaft is plastically deformed radially outwards by caulking to be fixedly pressed against said torque transmission coupling shaft in its outboard direction; and said torque transmission coupling shaft and the outer joint ring are axially coupled to each other by detachable coupling means.
Moreover, according to another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that a collar portion seated on a rim portion of a bore of the hub ring is provided on the edge portion outboard of said torque transmission coupling shaft, and pins or bolts are inserted radially detachably into the edge portion outboard of said outer joint ring so as to at least axially engage said torque transmission coupling shaft.
According to still another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that the collar portion seated on the rim portion of the bore of the hub ring is provided on the edge portion outboard of said torque transmission coupling shaft; annular grooves are formed on serrations between the edge portion outboard of said outer joint ring and said torque transmission coupling shaft; and a keeper ring is mounted detachably into said annular grooves.
In addition, according to another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that annular grooves are formed on serrations between said torque transmission coupling shaft, and said hub ring and outer joint ring, and a keeper ring is mounted detachably into said annular grooves.
According to another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that annular grooves are formed on serrations between said torque transmission coupling shaft and said outer joint ring, and a keeper ring is mounted detachably into said annular grooves.
Moreover, according to still another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that the edge portion inboard of said hub ring is extended to the inner diameter surface of the outer joint ring of said constant velocity universal joint; an outer diameter surface of the extended portion and the inner diameter surface of said outer joint ring are connected engageably by serrations to each other; and said hub ring and said outer joint ring are fastened axially by bolts and nuts, providing a given maximum fastening force, thereby pressing the edge surface outboard of said outer joint ring against an edge surface of the inner ring at a given pressure.
According to still another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that heat treatment is performed on a portion leading from seal engagement surfaces immediately near a race outboard of said hub ring to said serration-formed region, and on a serration-formed region of said outer joint ring.
According to still another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that said fastening bolt is press fitted into said outer joint ring.
According to still another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that said fastening bolt is fixedly clipped to said outer joint ring.
According to still another embodiment, the present invention is characterized in that said fastening bolt is fixed to said outer joint ring by press fitting a seal plate therein.
The nature, principle, and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.